


Первое впечатление — самое важное

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: Drabbles, R-NC17 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bad Sex, Canon Compliant, First Time, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все же знают, что когда пути Джареда и Дженсена пересеклись, то зарыдали ангелы и звезды выстроились парадом в небесах? А вот и нет, не так все было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первое впечатление — самое важное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make A Good First Impression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/81569) by [waterofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon). 



> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Первое впечатление — самое важное"

Их первая встреча происходит совершенно обыденно.  
  
— Привет! Ты на кастинг для «Пилота»?  
  
Дженсен отрывается от своего телефона — перед ним высокий, немного смешной паренек, руки в карманах.  
  
— Для «Сверхъестественного», — уточняет нерешительно парень.  
  
— А-а, да, извини, — отвечает Дженсен, — ты по адресу. Дженсен Эклз, — он предлагает руку, и тот пожимает ее, пожалуй, слишком увлеченно. Дженсен надеется, что это не фанат, ставший актером.   
  
— Я Джаред, — тянет гласные парень — Джаред. Он оглядывает пустой холл. — А где все?  
  
Дженсен пожимает плечами и возвращается к эсэмэскам.  
  
— Не знаю. Я никого не видел. Ты пробуешься на Дина или на Сэма?  
  
— На Сэма. А ты?  
  
Дженсен вдруг вспоминает, почему имя «Джаред» звучит знакомо.  
  
— Так это ты тот, про кого говорил мой агент? Сказал, они хотели, чтоб я читал за Дина, потому что в роли Сэма им больше понравился ты.  
  
— Извини? — с сомнением говорит Джаред. — Ну, то есть я не хотел, наверное. Эм. Пожалуйста, не злись, что я отобрал твою роль.  
  
Почему-то люди всегда думают, что он обижается, но почему так — Дженсен не знает. Он коротко улыбается Джареду:  
  
— Не, все нормально. По-любому роль Дина гораздо круче.  
  
У Джареда хватает времени как раз на то, чтобы принять оскорбленный вид, а потом из кабинета выходит девушка с доской-планшетом.  
  
— Джаред и Дженсен? Вас готовы принять.  
  
***  
  
Их первый поцелуй происходит случайно.  
  
Три часа ночи. После съемок они так устали и эмоционально выжаты, что с трудом держатся на ногах. Не то чтобы Дженсен спотыкается и приземляется на рот Джареда, но близко к тому — он чувствует губами щеку Джареда.  
  
— Осторожно, — бормочет Джаред, ловит Дженсена за плечо и подтягивает его вверх. — Разобьешь личико о бетон — и не бывать тебе кумиром подростков на «Уорнер Бразерс».  
  
Дженсен стонет:  
  
— В жопу этот график. И почему я ушел из «Смолвиля»? Сейчас уже дома спал бы.  
  
— В «Смолвиле» ты был в любовном треугольнике с участием Тома Уэллинга, — отмечает Джаред. — А потом перешел на сторону зла и умер. Не знаю, Джен, по-моему, сейчас гораздо лучше.  
  
Джаред фактически признался, что смотрел «Смолвиль», но Дженсен великодушно решает не заострять на этом внимание. Оба настолько вымотались, что завтра вряд ли вспомнят хоть что-то из этого разговора. А вот Дженсен совершенно точно виновен в просмотре несколько серий «Девочек Гилмор» — в исследовательских целях, разумеется. Так что вместо всего этого он говорит:  
  
— Ты назвал меня Джен.  
  
— Это ничего? — странно серьезно спрашивает Джаред. — Оно как-то само вырвалось.  
  
Он широко зевает, для чего ему обязательно нужно вытянуть руки над головой. Дженсен не чувствовал, как сильно поддерживал его Джаред, пока не оступился на бордюре.  
  
Когда Джаред ловит его во второй раз, они оказываются лицом к лицу, и на секунду между ними возникает странная близость.  
  
— Это круто, — говорит Дженсен. Джаред смотрит на него вопросительно. — Раньше меня так никто не называл, и я, наверное, просто удивился.  
  
Джаред отпускает его, задевая пальцами шею.  
  
— Хорошо, Джен, — и тут он наклоняется и целует Дженсена — простое прикосновение губ к губам. — Извини. Я устал. Не знаю, зачем я это сделал, — говорит он, отмахиваясь, и отстраняется.  
  
— Круто, — повторяет Дженсен и снова прижимается к нему.  
  
***  
  
Их первый раз — это полная катастрофа.  
  
В тот вечер они сходили поужинать, вдвоем. Джаред посылал правильные сигналы, Дженсен расслабился от вина, тепла и хорошей компании и подумал: а почему нет? Он не особо задумывался, как у них может быть с Джаредом, не считал, что они подойдут друг другу безо всяких усилий, но надеялся, что будут хотя бы совместимы.  
Очевидно, он ошибался.  
  
— Ох! — недовольно восклицает Дженсен, падая ничком на постель, парадные джинсы все еще болтаются у него на щиколотках.  
  
Они в номере Джареда, собаки надежно закрыты в другой комнате, и Джаред пользуется тем, что Дженсен распростерт на его кровати: он практически накрывает его собой, прикусывает и целует его кожу, сразу же и раздевая его, и все очень мило, пока...  
  
— Блин, не так сильно, — Дженсен чуть отстраняется от острых зубов Джареда. — Ты мне засосов понаставишь.  
  
— Извини, — бормочет Джаред. Он целует Дженсену шею, и Дженсен немного расслабляется. Он переворачивается. Джаред отстранился, чтобы раздеться самому, и Дженсен смотрит, как тот обнажает гладкие сухие мышцы. У Джареда огромный член, и Дженсен начинает немного волноваться, сможет ли принять его целиком.  
  
Потом Джаред начинает копаться в тумбочке в поисках смазки и презервативов. На это уходит пара минут, но его триумфальная ухмылка того стоит.  
  
— Нашел! — объявляет он, победно вскидывая презерватив. Дженсен не может сдержаться и хохочет.  
  
— Что смешного? — допытывается Джаред, склоняясь над ним.  
  
— Ничего. Ты, — признается Дженсен. — Ты такой милый, когда настроен потрахаться так решительно.  
  
Джаред выглядит так, как будто не может определиться, хорошо ли это, поэтому Дженсен тянет его вниз и целует, обхватывает ногами за пояс, пытаясь вернуть в нужное настроение.  
  
Через минуту Джаред распечатывает смазку и начинает проталкивать пальцы Дженсену в задницу. Смазки слишком много, и Дженсен чувствует себя неприятно скользким. Его бедра, простыни и даже волосы Джареда в смазке, потому что тот, забывшись, смахнул челку с глаз.  
  
А потом, отодвигаясь, чтобы надеть презерватив, Джаред умудряется поскользнуться и упасть с кровати. Может, как раз из-за разлитой повсюду смазки.   
  
— Бля, моя голова! — стонет он.  
  
Дженсен свешивается с кровати.  
  
— В нормальных обстоятельствах я бы предложил отсосать тебе, но с нашей везучестью, это, наверное, слишком опасно, — он протягивает Джареду руку.  
  
Через несколько дней они повторяют попытку. На этот раз удачнее.


End file.
